The Golden Fox
by The idiot with no name
Summary: After a beating from the villagers, Naruto goes to the woods to get away from them. What he finds there will forever change his life. Fox Minato! Medic Naruto! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Comeback

**Diclamer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Minato would be alive, Sasuke wouldn't be so emo and Orochimaru would be dead!**

"**I am the Kyuubi! Hear me roar! Mew!"**- Kyuubi speaking

'_**I am sooooo bored!'-**__ Kyuubi thinking_

"With does glasses and robe you remind me of someone. Is it Garry, or Blarry… oh I don't know!"- normal speaking

'_You're an idiot!'_- normal thinking and Minato talking in Narutos head

**Now on with the story!**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Konoha forest. Everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Everyone, exept a little boy. The little boy was no older then 4, and even for that age he was a bit small. The little boy, Naruto, was quietly sniffing beside a lake. After hearing the sniffing, Minato, the human-turned-to-a-blue-eyed -golden-fox, went to investigate. What he found was a bit of a shocker. In a very secluded aria of the forest he found a little boy! After getting a little closer, he saw that the boy had blond hair and whisker marks.

'_Naruto!' _thought Minato instantly_. 'But why is he crying?'_

When Naruto heard a soft crunching of leaves, he immediately shot up looking frantically around for anyone making that noise. He did not expect to see a golden fox the size of a retriever. Naruto was scared of the fox, he cringed expecting it to attack. What happened next totally supriesed him. The fox was licking him! And not in the 'I'm hungry' way, but in the 'I won't let anything happen to you' way.

'_Don't be scared little one. I won't hurt you.'_ Naruto heard a male voice in his head.

"W-What? But how…" asked a very much confused Naruto.

'_I will explain everything latter, but now just calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you'_ said Minato trying to calm Naruto down.

Young Naruto didn't know what was happening, but he felt that he could trust the fox. He didn't feel like this to anyone, not even to the Third in this mesure, so he desided to relax. If he was going to die… than he was going to die, there wasn't much worth living in the village.

Feeling Naruto relax he asked: _' What is your name little one'_, he just wanted to make sure that it was really his son.

"Naruto, Mr. Fox. Could you tell me what is your name,pease?" asked Naruto.

Minato was very happy, he finally found his son! He answered: _' My name is Minato, Naru-chan.' _

Naruto liked the nickname, but then he remembered something the Third Hokage told him once .

"But isn't that the name of the Fourth Hokage?" asked Naruto.

' _It is.'_ , replied Minato,_ ' We have the same name for a reason.'_

"You're the Fourth, aren't you." It was more of a statement than anything else. Contrary to common belief, Naruto is very smart. He has a IQ almost as big as a Nara.

Minato vas very supriesed, he didn't expect a 4 year old boy to find that out. And so soon as well!

'_How did you…' _ Minato was at a loss of words.

"Well… Sandaime-jiji told me once your name and showed me your picture" replied Naruto, looking quite proud of himself.

Minato was stunned. A little boy just figured that out by a name and a picture. Although he did look quite alike his human self, the golden fur and blue eyes were a dead giveaway to someone who knew him.

"But how did you turn into a fox?" was the 10 000 ryo question.

' _I haven't figured that one out yet'_ said, a little embarrassed , Minato.

Naruto then looked up. He noticed that it was getting late and he should be going home.

" I should go home now. " said a sad Naruto.

Then Minato had a epiphany but first he had to ask something.

'_Naruto, where do you live?' _ he asked.

Naruto looked down and said: "I live alone in a apartment."

Although Minato was not happy about Naruto Living alone, it suited his plan perfectly. He just had to tell Naruto and see if he areed.

'_Naruto, I have a idea. Would you like us to live together? You wouldn't have to worry about food for me, because I would hunt, and I can shape shift into any animal of any size so when you go out I can hide in your jacked. Would you like that?' _asked Minato.

Naruto was stunned. Here he was, being asked by the **Fourth Hokage** if he would like to live with him. It took some time for poor Naruto to digest this, but in the end he answered.

" I would like that Hokage-sama."

' _Please don't call me Hokage-sama. I'm just Minato to you, and besides it makes me feel old'_ Minato replied. That comment made Naruto laught. And with that happy note they went together to Konoha.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review! If you have any suggestions then feel free and tell me! All flames will be used for make a nice bonfire! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Almost Killing Spree**

**AN : Hello everyone! As you can see I have found a way to post stories. And in 3 hours I already have 4 reviews and quite a lot of ppl have put me and this story on alert. I just want to thank my reviewers! This is my first story and I thought that would have very little reviews. Soooooooo… THANK YOU!**

**And it seems I have accidentally updated the same chapter as the second chapter. Sorry about that here is the real second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Italics are the same.**

**Now on with the story!**

As they were nearing Konoha, Naruto got quieter and quieter. Minato noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Its nothing." Answered Naruto.

'_Naruto, I haven't known you for long. But I can detect when there's something wrong .I wasn't the Yondaime for nothing, you know.' _said a worried Minato.

"It's just… It's just you're a fox. And the villagers will try to hurt you because of it." Lied Naruto. In reality he was worried what Minato will think of him when he sees how the villagers act towards him. He knew about the Kyuubi. When someone calls you a "monster" and "fox demon" your whole life, you kind of get curious and go investigate. But he didn't know what Minato will do when he found out that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. What will he do? Will he try to help Naruto? Or, will he try to finish what he started? Even with the help of the Sandaime and Kyuubi** (yes, Kyuubi is good and is Narutos overprotective big brother)** he was, behind the mask, a scared little boy. He didn't know what to expect.

' _I already told you I can shape shift. You don't have to worry about that.'_ Said Minato. Though he wasn't convinced that **that **was the problem, but he let it slide… for now.

" Well then… could you shape shift in a small animal, or something like that?" asked Naruto.

'_I could shift in a mouse and be on your sholder, how does that sound?'_ replied Minato.

"That would be great, just make sure that nobody sees you"

'_You got that kiddo! '_said Minato '_ Oh, and before we get to Konoha I want to try something.'_

"What do you wanna try?" asked a confused Naruto.

'_Just think something'_ said Minato.

"Ok" said a still confused Naruto. _'What is this all about?'_

' _HA! I heard you!'_ said Minato, happy that his plan had worked.

"Heard what?" asked Naruto, he doesn't have a clou what is going on.**(he's 4 ppl! You cant expect to know everything!)**

'_Have you noticed that you can only hear my voice in your head?_' asked Minato. When he saw Naruto nod, he continued._' I thought : if you can hear my voice in your head, why not your in my? It would be so much easier for us to walk around and talk and make everyone think you're crazy!'_

'_Like this?'_ asked Naruto.

'_Yes! Just like that!' _replied Minato

After that he shape shifted into a little brown mouse. They continued on their way to Konoha. When they entered the streets Minato saw something that totally shocked and angered him. Everyone was glaring at Naruto and called him a demon. They didn't even try to be quiet about it, the villagers made sure that Naruto could hear everything. That angered him quite a lot. Naruto somehow sensed this and said _' Please calm down, we're almost there.'_

After 5 minutes and countless glares later they made it to Narutos apartment. Minato hopped of Narutos shoulder, turned back into a fox**(that is his usual form since he can't turn into a human)**, and started pacing around. Then he stopped in front of Naruto and growled. Naruto just bowed his head, the floor suddenly became very interesting.

'_What were they thinking! What have you ever done for them to make them treat you like that!' _Minato was about to explode._ ' It makes want to go on a killing spree!'_

After hearing that shot his head up and looked in fear at Minato.

" You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

' _Try me.'_ Replied Minato. _'Name me a good reason why they are treating you like this and why I shouldn't kill them.'_

" They do have a good reason to hate me. I killed their families and loved ones, I deserve it." Said Naruto looking down, ashamed. Minato was stunned, the only thing through his head was _'What the hell…'_

' _What are you talking about? You're 4! You aren't capable to kill one grown man, much less more!' _ said a **very **angry Minato.

" It's 'cause I have the Kyuubi, ok! Ever since I could remember they have said that I was the Kyuubi reincarnation! That it was **me **who killed their families! Until now that was the only thing that anyone ever told me! Not even jiji and Kyuu-nii can help every time! I just wanted a friend!" yelled Naruto. He fell on his knees on the floor and started crying. Minato was furious! How could they do that to a child, much less **his **child! But he had to calm down, Naruto needed him. And with that he went to Naruto, lied down and curled around him.

'_It will be alright. Just let it all out.'_ And so Naruto did. He took a fist full of golden fur and cried into Minatos neck. Minato continued making soothing noises until Naruto was just hiccupping from time to time.

' _Do you feel better now' _asked Minato.

" Yes, thank you. I just couldn't hold it in any longer." Said Naruto, sniffing a bit.

' _That's alright. I think you should go to bed, tomorrow you will feel better.' _ Suggested Minato.

Naruto looked a bit scared, and asked: " Will you be here tomorrow?"

' _I will, don't worry.' _Said Minato softly.

" Thank you." Said Naruto and went to bed. Minato was lying on the floor next to the bed, watching over Naruto the whole night. Angry that the villagers did this, even tough he made clear in his last wish for Naruto to be treated as a hero, but determined to help his son get through this. He was going to stay with Naruto no matter what.

**AN : And that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome and flames will be used for a nice bonfire. If anyone wants to be my beta, then please ask, I need one! Anyway, I hope you will stick around for the next chapters! But for now… Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: read chap 1 or 2.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! Please don't hurt me! (dodges flying tomatoes) I said please!**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is more or less filler. It has been pointed out to me that I take things too fast and that I leave a lot of questions unanswered. So this chap is going to have a lot of long flashbacks and explanations. I know that this is going to be boring, but after that the real action is going to begin. So please bear with me! Oh yeah! And the reason why Naruto hasn't figured out he is related to Minato is because he isn't looking at it like that. He doesn't see a connection, because he isn't looking for it.**

**PS: There is going to be a poll on my profile about this story: Will Naruto have a boyfriend or a girlfriend in this story? You will find out more about that subject when you see the poll.**

_Flashback or Minato talking in Naruto's head_

Normal talking or Minato talking in Naruto's head during a flashback

**Here is the story. Enjoy! And please put down the tomatoes!**

Ever since Naruto found Minato in the woods a month ago, his life has changed for the better. Naruto couldn't remember a time where he was this happy. Minato even started to train him to be a ninja!

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_It was a sunny summer day in Konoha, and Minato and Naruto were happily playing in one of the more 'out of the way' training fields. They were playing hide and seek, and Minato was currently the seeker. He had to admit, Naruto was damn good at hiding. Not even most of the chunins couldn't hide as well as Naruto did. Though, he was sad to admit that his good hiding was a need to survive. Minato shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside, he was here now and he was going to help Naruto have a better life. Minato sniffed the air and knew immediately where Naruto was; being a fox has its good sides after all._

_He sneaked up behind Naruto, who was hiding in a little hole surrounded by bush. Naruto turned his back to Minato, so he made himself ready to jump. When Naruto had a feeling that someone was behind him, he started to slowly turn around. When Minato saw that Naruto was turning around, he pounced!_

_All Naruto could see when he turned around was a golden blur, and then he felt something a little heavy land on him, which caused him to lose his breath. When he could breathe normally again he saw that the golden blur was Minato, who was sitting on top of him and looking very triumphant. How he could do that when he is a fox is beyond Naruto._

'_Gotcha!' Said Minato. Naruto just pouted and crossed his arms. Minato grinned and got of Naruto._

"_No fair! You're a fox and the Yondaime!" Shouted Naruto. Minato just looked him with the expression of 'duh!' .Then Naruto said something that made Minato very surprised._

"_I know! I want to be a ninja too!" After saying that, Naruto had a smile that was threatening to split his face in two. Minato was stunned. What should he say or think? He contemplated the decision of Naruto becoming a ninja._

'_It could do Naruto more good than harm. He could be able to defend himself and he would be on a lot of missions, so the villagers won't be able to do anything to him. But, before I can allow him to become a ninja, I have to make sure that he really wants this, and doesn't want this because it seems cool now,' thought Minato._

_While Minato was thinking, Naruto watched him pace around. He unfolded his arms and thought: 'Did I say something wrong? Or is he worried about what I said?'_

_When Minato stopped pacing around he turned to Naruto, looking, for once, very serious._

'_Naruto, I need to know if you are serious about this. Tell me, what are your reasons to motivate you to become a ninja?' Minato asked seriously._

_Naruto thought about it for a moment. The first reason that popped in his head was because it looked cool. But he was sure that that reason wasn't the one Minato was looking for, and if he heard it then he would probably tell him that the job wasn't for him. He thought a little more. Then he thought about the villagers. One reason would be because he could protect himself if he learned to be a ninja. Then he thought about the Sandaime and about Minato, himself. He wanted to protect them, to keep them safe. The Sandaime is very old now and even though Minato is the Yondaime, he is a fox, and therefore, he couldn't protect himself against everyone. For that, he would have to find a way to turn back in to a human. Then he thought about the Ichiraku family. They were the only people to ever give him decent food and the only people, besides Minato, Kyuu-nii and the Sandaime, that were ever kind to him. So, he could say that he wanted to be a ninja to protect himself and those he holds dear. And there were those other ninja that didn't fight, but they healed people, including him, when he was in the hospital. He wanted to be able to fight to protect, but also to heal those that get hurt. He didn't want to tell Minato the last part just yet. He wanted to see Minato's reaction after he explained why he wanted to be a ninja, without the last part._

_Naruto blinked and took a deep breath._

"_I want to become a ninja because I want to be able to protect myself and those around me that I hold dear. I don't want to just stand by and see them get hurt," he said, putting as much convicting he could muster in his little speech._

_Minato critically looked at Naruto. That kind of wisdom a child of 4 years shouldn't poses, but Naruto has to grow up very fast, or it might end badly for him. He just sighed and nodded._

'_Alright then, you will begin your training tomorrow. And from now on, call me Minato-sensei. In addition, my cover name will be Arashi,' said Minato._

_Naruto looked at him a little bit confused, "Why do you need a cover name?"_

'_Because we are going to be a team. You will be a ninja and I will be your nin-animal. So, when we're with your team, you won't be able to call me Minato or Minato-sensei. That would raise suspicion. You got that?' Asked Minato after his little lesson. Naruto was very smart, but he had a lot of things to learn._

"_Yeah, I got it," answered Naruto. After that, they went home to Naruto's run down apartment and had gone to sleep early to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, after all._

_Flashback no jutsu, kai!_

The month has gone by faster then anticipated, but it was the best month in young Naruto's life. Right now, he and Minato were lying in the grass near the lake where they met for first time. Naruto turned his head to the left, where he saw Minato lying on his stomach with his golden fur glimmering in the sun.

"Minato?" Naruto spoke softly, he didn't want to wake Minato if he fell asleep. Minato grunted, showing that he was awake, but was too lazy to do anything else.

"I want to ask you something that has been bothering me for some time now," Naruto said. Minato opened one sapphire blue eye and looked at Naruto, silently telling him to continue.

"I was always wondering, how did you become a fox? Why can't you turn back in to a human if you can turn in to any other animal? Why were you there at the lake when we first met? How-" but Naruto was cut off by Minato, who shot up in to a standing position and looking at Naruto with wide eyes when Naruto started shooting one question after another. It was quite a funny site, since the blond rarely looked like that.

'_Whoa, whoa! Slow down! Easy, horse! Now take a deep breath, and ask one question at a time_,' said the older blond. The younger blond did as he was told, took a deep breath, and asked,

"Why are you a fox? I distinctly remember, no wait, know you were a human," Naruto questioned. Minato thought about it a little bit and said,

'_I'm not really sure why I became a fox myself, but I can tell you what happened that night, the night that I turned into a fox.'_

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Minato POV_

_It was done. The sealing was performed successfully. He could feel the Shinigami removing his soul from his body. He looked down and smiled, the little boy in his arms had slept through the whole battle with Kyuubi._

"_Lucky little bastard," he muttered still with a smile on his face. Minato felt that his time was running short. So he dismissed Gamabunta, on which head he has performed the sealing, and used the Hiraishin, having enough chakra left to perform it, to transport himself safely to the ground. When he got there, he saw Kakashi who was soaked in blood. Minato handed little Naruto to Kakashi and said, _

"_Take care of him, and treat him as the hero he is," With those final words, he slumped down, letting the darkness take over. He barely registered that Kakashi has caught his body before it hit the ground._

_Then, the next second his eyes shot open. Minato immediately shot to his feet, but fell down just as fast. He was dizzy and everything in his body hurt. After about 5 minutes later, the dizziness had subsided and he tried again to get to his feet. Tried, being the key word. He just couldn't stand on his own two legs! He looked down to see what was wrong, and almost fell over, again, even though he was in a sitting position. Where his legs should have been, were now some fur covered animal hind legs! He looked over himself. He had paws instead of hands, fur instead of clothes… and why was his ass hurting so much? He looked behind himself._

'_Now I know why my ass hurts so much. I'm sitting on my tail.' He turned back to look forward, blinked, and hurriedly looked back down at his tail._

'_Wait a minute, I'm sitting on my TAIL?' The human-turned-fox tried to get up again to look at it better, and fell right on his muzzle. 'Wait, muzzle? I'm getting senile, and I am just 25! Life is so cruel!'_

_If someone was walking by, they would see a golden fox who was whimpering and covering his eyes with his paws. It would have been a very strange site to see._

_Finely getting out of his misery, Minato looked around. He only just now noticed that he was in a forest, with a little puddle near by. Minato crawled to the puddle and looked at himself. And was shocked speechless… almost._

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY HAS HAPPENED TO ME?" He yelled, but it came out as barking and whimpering, a very loud bark and whimper, might I add._

"_WHY THE HELL AM I A (beep) FOX? WHOEVER THE (beep) DID THIS, I'M GOING TO (beep) (beep) (beep) AND (beep) TO THE (beep) (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)!" After some more colorful cursing at the top of his lungs, Minato stopped and was panting very hard._

'_Now that I have gotten rid of some of my stress, I can try and get to the bottom of this. Now, what is the last thing I remember?' Minato tried to remember the last thing that happened to him. When he did his eyes widened and-_

"_OHHHH ()! "_

_Flashback no jutsu kai!_

Naruto looked at Minato wide eyed. Minato has imitated everything! Even the beeping noise!

"Do I want to know what you meant when you were beeping?" Asked a still wide eyed jinchuuriki.

'_Not really, no_,' answered Minato. The other just nodded in acceptance.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HELLO! Here is another chapter of The Golden Fox! Remember, there is a poll on my profile about this story; should Naruto have a boyfriend or a girlfriend? It's up to you to decide.**

**The poll is still going, so you still have some time to vote. Should Naruto have a boyfriend or a girlfriend? It's up to you to decide. And you have one more week to decide, then I will close the poll. So hurry up!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it was mine; then Orochimaru would be wearing a pink tutu, Sakura would be dead and Sasuke would be gay. And Minato would protect little Naru-chan from the horny teenage boys that are trying to take away his innocence. Protect Naru-chans innocence club! I am a proud member of that club (who, sadly, doesn't exist).**

**IMMPRTANT: I probably won't update any Naruto stories now in March and April, but I will be updating some other stories that I have in mind. A Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, that I will update soon, and a Deltora Quest story, that I will update as soon as I get the English version of the book. The Deltora Quest story will probably be a crossover with Naruto.**

**Now, on with the story!**

_He was running. The villagers were hot on his heels, carrying weapons to harm him. He was frightened to death. The only thing he could concentrate was to not slow down, he didn't want to know what the villagers would do to him if he slowed down. As he was trying to lose them, he ran in to an ally. And was face to face with a dead end. He turned around to try and escape, but found that the villagers have already blocked his exit. He slowly backed away as they approached him, until he hit the wall. He looked around, trying to find an escape, but there was no escape. As he looked up, the villagers were almost upon him. They raised their weapons. And when the first weapon was about to strike him, he screamed._

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed. Sweat was running down his forehead. With a scream he woke up and bolted in a sleeping position. He was panting hard and there was hair sticking to his forehead. Naruto tried to calm down but the dream was still lingering in his head. He looked down besides his bed to see if he had woken up Minato. But only saw empty space where Minato was supposed to be. Naruto looked around his room frantically, trying to find where his best friend was. He was immensely relived when he saw Minato coming out of the bathroom, still looking half asleep. But all the sleepiness was gone when he saw the afraid look on Narutos face. He hurriedly went to him and started rubbing his face against Narutos, in a silent comforting gesture. Naruto was shaking terribly and he was crying.

'_What is it Naru-chan?'_Asked a really worried Minato. Naruto took hold of Minatos fur and buried his face in it, and he started crying even more. Minato just sat there on Narutos bed, letting Naruto to cry his heart out. After some time Naruto stopped crying and was just sobbing from time to time.

'_Naru-chan, what's wrong?' _Minato asked again. Naruto took a deep breath and said: "I had a nightmare again. I was running away from the villagers. While I was running I ran into an ally and found a dead end. The villagers were just about to hit me when I woke up. I was so scared! I couldn't find you anywhere! And the villagers kept on chasing me!" With that some more tears burs from Narutos eyes.

Minato just sighed. _Not again. _He thought. Almost every night Naruto has a nightmare. No matter what he does, they wouldn't leave Naruto. _It seems that the scars that this village has inflicted on Naruto run deeper than I have thought._ After some time, Naruto cried himself to sleep.

**Time skip**

It has already been two years since that night, and unfortunately Narutos nightmares kept coming. But now it is Narutos time to go to the Academy. He is now 6 years old and legally aloud to go to the Academy. It was really a funny site when Naruto asked The Sandaime to attend it.

_Flashback no jutsu! (a few days before the start of the school year at the Academy)_

_Naruto was heading to the Hokage tower with Minato beside him. They have decided that they would tell the old man that Minato was his Nin Animal and that he should be with him at school. But it would be a little bit of a problem to convince the old geezer that no Minato\Arashi was not a wild animal and that no he was not going to rip his arm out at the first chance he gets._

_As they got in front of Sarutobis door Minato saw that the secretary was glaring at Naruto, he glared back and groveled. The secretary was taken aback at the groveling because she didn't see the fox next to Naruto. But how she didn't see a Labrador sized golden fox next to a tinny Naruto, Minato will never know. Naruto just looked at Minato a little strangely but didn't comment it, Minato grovels at every single person he sees glaring at Naruto. And although it was nice to know that someone cares enough to stand up to most of the village, it got annoying soon because that means that Minato grovels almost all the time._

_When Naruto knocked on the door, he and Minato heard someone hurriedly shuffle some papers before they heard a 'come in'._

_As they entered Naruto saw piles and piles of paper stacked on the desk and around it._

'Is this what you had to endure while being Hokage?'_ Mentally asked Naruto._

'Unfortunately, yes. While I was working here I could have sworn that the paper here breeds.' _Said Minato, relieved that he doesn't have to sit at a desk all day and do the blasted paperwork. It is the bane of all Kages._

"_Naruto! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked a __**very**__ relieved Sarutobi, who finally had a reason to stop doing the paperwork, for a little while._

"_Naruto. You do know that there is a giant fox behind you, right?" asked the very old geezer after seeing a large fox behind Naruto._

"_Yeah, I know. But we will get to that later. Right now I want to ask of you to enroll me into the ninja Academy." Said the little blond boy. Sarutobi blinked then said: "Come again."_

"_I want you to enroll me into the ninja Academy." Naruto said very slowly as if talking to an idiot, Minato quietly snickered at that._

'I could have sworn that that fox snickered at me. I am starting to go senile.' _Thought Sarutobi._

"_Ok, I will enroll you. But now, why do you have a giant fox behind you?" asked the__Third Hokage._

"_This is Arashi. He is going to be my nin-animal, just like the dogs at the Inuzuka clan!" said, or more like yelled, Naruto._

"_You do know that I have to test him, right?" asked the old man._

"_Yeah, I know. So, when does the test begin?" asked the little blond boy._

"_If you have nothing against it, right now." Answered Sarutobi, happy to get out of the office. He got up, went to Naruto and took his hand in his and said:"Hold my hand and hold tight to Arashi." When Naruto got a good grip on Minato\Arashis fur, the Third teleported them to a training ground._

"_Wow! That was awesome! It's almost as good as riding on Arashis back!" said Naruto after he let go of Sarutobis hand._

"_Alright Naruto, it's time to test your fox." Said Sarutobi with a stern voice. Naruto immediately stood still and awaited further orders._

"_Now, Naruto tell me what Arashi can do." Said the old geezer._

"_Arashi can run very fast, he can climb up walls and trees using chakra (at that Sarutobi looked very surprised), he can change forms like using a Henge (Sarutobi almost fell over when he heard that tid bit of information) and we can fight together really good! And he would immediately warn me if there was any danger, and he would attack anyone who attacks me in a fight unless I tell him otherwise." Naruto said, all in one breath._

"_That is all good Naruto, but what do you mean when you said 'tell you'?" asked The Third. Naruto looked unsurely at Minato, who nodded._

"_Well… we can, kind of, talk to each other in our minds." Said Naruto, still a little unsure how the old man will react after hearing this. Said old man looked at Naruto, then at Minato(who was sitting besides Naruto all the time) then at Naruto again. Then he asked:"Are you making a joke or are you really serious?"_

"_I'm serious old man!" Yelled Naruto, a little hurt that Sarutobi would think that he would joke about such a thing._

"_It is really a far fetched idea Naruto I really can't-" but he was cut of by Minato._

'Is this proof enough old man?' _asked Minato\Arashi. The old man really did fall over when he heard a familiar voice in his head._

"_It can't be. Minato?" He asked. The fox nodded._

"_But how? You were dead! Why aren't you dead? Why didn't you stay dead?" asked and yelled the old man who was about to get a heart attack._

'1. I don't know. 2. Yes I was. 3. I don't know and don't give a flying fuck about it. Naruto never say that word that I just said right now(_Naruto nodded_). And 4. Don't know, don't care. Is that all?'_ asked the Hokage-turned-fox after answering The Thirds questions._

"_How do I know it is really you and not some imposter who is after Naruto?" asked Sarutobi with narrowed eyes._

'That is quite simple. I was with Naruto for two years now, if I wanted anything from him or to kill or kidnap him, I would have done so ages ago. I had quite a lot of opportunities to do so, especially when he was asleep. And if I wanted to do all that, why would I have trained him to defend himself? I could have just been a farm boy or something, not a Yondaime-turned-fox. Plus, you can ask me questions that only I know the answers to.' _Said Minato. And so Sarutobi did. But they did it mentally, so Naruto couldn't hear anything. It was better for him to not know what they were talking about._

_Naruto was just annoyed that they didn't include him into the conversation, it was not nice to talk like that when someone was with you! He just sat there on the ground, waiting for them to finish there talk. After some time, Sarutobi smiled and nodded._

"_I believe you. Now I know for sure that you are who you say you are. But I still have to see what you can do now that you are a fox." He said. And Minato did as he was told._

_He climbed up the highest tree with chakra without any problem, he ran around the training ground shoving that he is as fast as he was when he was a human, he shape shifted into different animals and he shoved how he can fight in his new form._

"_Alright, that's enough. I have seen what I came here for, and much more." Said The Third._

"_Naruto, I will enroll you into the Academy with Arashi as your legal nin-animal." He said._

"_YAY!" shouted Naruto._

_Flashback no jutsu! Kai!_

Naruto even started learning some medical jutsu, but he had no time for another flashback. If he did it again, he would be late for his first day in the Academy! He couldn't let that happen! If he did, Minato would make him run 10 laps around the village, and he would see that strange green spandex wearing ninja again! That horror!

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the short chapter! But it is kind of more like a filler. Hope you liked it next chapter: The ninja Academy. Stay tuned to find out what happens to our favorite blonde there!**


	5. Authors Note

**Dear readers, I never thought that I will say this, but I am abandoning on this fic and giving it up for adoption. Before anyone starts to throw rotten food at me and tries to kill me, hear me out.**

**Naruto has left me. I never thought that it will come to that, because I have loved Naruto for some years now. And I have been very surprised when I have found out that I no longer enjoy it as I used to. These past few months I have tried to find that enjoyment in fanfiction and started to watch the anime again, but it didn't work. And I can't write stories about something that I don't like. I'm sorry. But the story will be up for adoption so that you can still enjoy it, the only difference will be the author.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**


	6. Something New

It would seem that the one who has adopted the story has deleted it. The name is **Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf**. If anyone wants to adopt it, or whatever, just ask.


	7. Adopted again

This story has been adopted by **Tsukiyo69**.


End file.
